The Den Den Mushi
by Seis Fleur
Summary: A little conversation between Luffy and Nami and the sleepy Zoro in Rocketman during the rescue for Robin. Implied Sanji/Nami.


**Title: The Den Den Mushi  
>Theme: #04 - Dark<br>Pairings: Implied Sanji/Nami  
>Disclaimer: I'm not as lucky as Oda ):<br>A/N: Not my best, though I've tried to. I'm just not that good in writing adventure-like situations.**

* * *

><p>The steam engine of Rocketman is noisy, but the fellows from Galley-La and Franky Family seemed noisier than Rocketman. Zoro was leaning on the inner walls of the runaway train, with his katanas secured around his waist and his eyes closed. Nami wondered how her swordsman nakama naps could at a time like this, but she got so used to Zoro's uncanny ability of staying calm even at the verge of death and disasters. She knew well that only Sanji could annoy the swordsman much that he actually get on his feet and scream back, and she knew well that she herself could make Zoro do things on her will, even when Zoro argued back, saying, "why do I have to follow your orders, woman?"<p>

But she had no interest in bothering Zoro at the moment. She had only one focus now, sharing the same goal as every other person in the runaway train – to go to Enies Lobby and rescue their nakama, the Speedo-wearing cyborg and the blueprints of ancient weapon, which Franky had hidden somewhere. That's all that matters.

"Nami…" Luffy bent down, sitting in front of her.

"Mmhmm?" She said, not leaving her gaze on the den den mushi on her palm.

"Do you have more meat?"

Nami knocked hard on his head. "You already stuff your pockets with meat!"

"Dey… Nami… They're not enough…" Luffy replied, not responding to the pain on his head. Even so, among all his crew, Nami's fists always give the most impact, even to those with Devil Fruits. His grandfather calls it, the Fist of Love.

Nami sat there still, looking at the den den mushi.

"Are you worried about Robin?" Luffy finally asked. Probably Nami's so-called Fist of Love knocked some sense into his head as well.

"I still can't believe she gave her life for our safety." Nami forced a laugh. "She's an idiot, like we couldn't get away from some Marines!"

"Dey, you have so much confidence in us," Zoro suddenly said, interrupting them.

"I thought you were asleep," Nami replied.

Zoro sighed. "Do you think I could sleep in a place like this?"

"Uh, you always do!" She decided she wouldn't want to bother.

Luffy laughed. "I'm still hungry."

"You have the appetite of a gorilla, you stretchable monkey." Nami tilted her head, putting the little den den mushi on her knees. "You'll have more meat after we get Robin back."

The straw hat boy observed her silently for a couple of seconds, and suddenly touched her knees. "I touched your leg!"

"What are you doing?" Nami said, confused on whether to be interested on Luffy's randomness or to be pissed off instead.

He wrinkled his nose, sulking. "I just want to make you laugh. You don't seem excited about kicking the Pigeon Guy's butts. And his friends' butts."

"Isn't that your role?"

He ignored Nami's comment, and finally figured out. "Nami, are you worried about Sanji?"

Nami shook her head nervously. "I'm not!"

He did not take his eyes of her. She glanced away, her face turned pink.

"I'm not worrying about him," she uttered in a made-up confident voice. "I wondered if he's safe. He's not answering the den den mushi."

"Isn't that the same?"

"Well, I'm his nakama," she said, justifying, not realizing she was lying.

Luffy smiled, patting Nami on her knees softly. "When everything's over, Sanji will prepare a feast for all of us. A big, big, big feast."

Nami smiled. The boy sure had a typical way to say Sanji will stay alive and be fine. Luffy seemed to have bigger confidence in his nakamas. When Luffy had confidence in something, he would certainly be irrefutable, and that's enough for her. She leaned forward and gave a peck on Luffy's head. He wasn't sure whether it's a kiss or just her sniffing deep on his hair – it does feel like she's vacuuming his scalp for one second there – but he knew it's a gesture of assurance.


End file.
